The present invention relates to a rolling machine including a machined-workpiece unloading device.
Rolling machines are well known in the prior art and are conventionally used for making, by permanent setting operations, cylindric workpieces, threads, slotted splines, grooves and collars.
Said prior rolling machines usually comprises a plurality of deforming tools, including a pair of parallelepipedal elements also called “deforming combs”, one of which is mounted at a fixed position in the machine, whereas the other comb is movable and mounted on a slide driven by a connecting rod—crank mechanism.
In the above prior rolling machines, such as, for example, those made by the Applicant, the workpiece to be rolled is fed between the deforming combs by a feeding device to be deformed by said deforming combs at a deforming comb contact region. Said combs, in particular, have a shape depending on that to be formed on the finished cylindrical workpiece.
At the end of the working operations performed in prior rolling machines, the machined workpieces are unloaded under a certain kinetic energy and, accordingly, they impact against one another and the walls of the workpiece unloading chute, thereby they are damaged by dents on their rolled surface including, for example, a thread or a groove.
The above dents, which are nearly invisible to a naked eye, however, are not industrially acceptable since they can cause technical problems, for example as on said dented workpieces are clamped screws with a controlled screw clamping torque, for assembling a car engine.
Moreover, from said prior rolling machines, both perfectly machined and defective workpieces are unloaded and conveyed to workpiece containers and the defective workpieces must be necessarily separated.